Abuttox, the fluffy, the witch and the vanishing c
by AlbusBrianDumbledore
Summary: A comedy piece based on Albus Dumbledore with Harry, Ron and Draco.


(Please note this is a comedy piece of writing and will be continued in many parts, it is for entertainment purposes only and I don't own any of the characters I have just created the plot. I hope you enjoy and please follow me on Twitter AlbusBrianWiz and for artwork related to this story [eg Muggleopoly] please visit my Deviant Art: .com Thank you :))

Abuttox, the fluffy, the witch and the vanishing cabinet.

Chapter 1 Part 1: Abuttox Albus.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was like any other teenage boy. He was 150 years young and was so straight that he could make rulers bend. He could, he could, he could, he could make curly Lockharts straighter than Bellatrix' hair. Albus was like a virgin, meaning that was his favorite song. He liked nothing more than flapping around like an elephants trunk. One day Albus was curious to hear the words "Batty" and wondered whether his youthful bingo wings made him look like a bat. He decided to go on a camping trip. Unfortunately Albus forgot his pujamas and swimming trunks. He went camping with three extremely hot guys. They were absolutely boiling hot. Albus had willingly allowed them to accompany him on his camping trip, they were not forced at all. The first activity Albus had organised first a trip to the lake. Albus decided to go in a suit. His birthday suit, the boys Harry, Draco and Ronald could not take their eyes off Albus as he offered them a sausage. Albus had brought pens all 15 of them. He offered the 15 pens to the three young boys. The boys screamed with joy. They voluntarily went with Albus to the lake. Then Albus suggested that they should all go and grab some dangleberrys. Albus started to grab a nearby dangleberry and Harry screamed. As he'd found a hole. Albus bent over. He looked into the hole and found Ronald. Ronald had fallen into the hole and was stuck. Albus pushed a rope into the hole and said to Ronald "Hold on tight I'm gonna pull". Albus pulled Harry. And Draco watched. Albus pulled Ronald out of the hole and he slid out like a snake."! I've hurt myself" Said Ronald. Albus like the gentleman he was offered to Ronald "I will kiss it better where is it you hurt?" Ronald replied "My buttox, but there's no need for that sir". Suddenly Ronald fainted. Like the strong, gentleman Albus was he quickly grabbed Ronald and held him close and tight before giving him the sno- kiss of life. Ronald screamed with joy as he'd awoken, trying to run out of Albus' arms to show the energy to the others. A while later Albus' clothes accidently fell off. Unfortunately there was an inconvieniently placed banana peel from someone and Albus didn't know who. Albus slipped! Crashed into Harry and then Harry screamed with laughter as did Albus. Albus felt the banana all over his legs, it mushed down and rubbed on Harry it looked like banana skids. 18 years old Harry was having a gay time. He was so happy he was overwhealmed that he cried! "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Said Harry. Albus and the boys went to play minature golf on a course Albus built himself. He called it Albussareseay. Draco was doing well up until he slipped on some inconvieniently placed ice cream, he swung but fell on his butt. "Hole in one" shouted Albus. Albus sat around the campfire eating his pink bon bons and worthers originals, he offered them to Ronald but he ate them all so Albus as a fatherly figure decided to spank Ronald to teach him a lesson. He spanked as he got. Hard candies flew everywhere and Albus spanked that naughty boy. Ronald could not even sit down or even Ben Dover. Ronald returned to his Lego tent and lay like a pancake. Harry was busy eating a sausage. Draco was licking a lollipop. Albus was reading his copy of Gay Times as he was curious to find out what gay muggles were. Albus started playing with his muggle contraption called an EyePhone he took some snaps of the boys to put around the school, certainly not to hang next to his bed! As Albus was examining photographs on his EyePhone he came across the muggle wide web or the hutuhtuhpuh woo. He wrote in, at the speed of the slug. Horn. He wrote in muggle games. He came across a rather interesting muggle game for sale on a site of the web known as eGay. This muggle game was called Muggleopoly. The cover had a rather hot looking muggle with a mustache. He was a very hot guy definately Harrys type. He ordered this muggle game and went to watch over the boys sleeping to keep them safe. Albus like the supporting headmaster he was decided to get a few snaps of the sleeping hunks.


End file.
